The invention concerns a waterless toilet with a seat for use with a container that accommodates the waste, that can be closed, that has a rim resting against the seat while the toilet is in use, and that can be removed from the seat, closed, and deposited once the toilet has been used.
A waterless toilet of this type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3 495 278. The container is a flexible bag. The seat has a mechanism that rotates, once the toilet has been used, in relation to the bowl, which constitutes an outer container, twisting and accordingly sealing the bag with the waste inside it. The twisted-shut bag can be lifted out and conveyed to a disposal site.
The user must accordingly carry out certain manipulations in the vicinity of the seat as well as lifting the bag out and removing it. One drawback is that when the toilet is employed in a public area (aircraft, camp, bus, etc.) it is impossible to ensure that every user will carry out all the steps necessary to leave the toilet clean.
A container for waste from severely sick patients is known from the German Patent Publication No. A 468 1100. A replaceable sack covers the inner surface of the container. The open sack of waste drops into a receptacle through a trap and is later removed to a pit, tank, or similar structure. The drawback is that the sack of waste remains open in the receptacle, which accordingly gets dirty and must be cleaned. A powerful odor can also be expected to pervade the vicinity of the receptacle, and removing the waste is a particularly unpleasant task.
Known from the German Utility Model Patent No. U 7 205 756 is a container especially intended for use as a chemical toilet. The container has a removable lid that seals odors in tight while it is not being used. After use the container must be cleaned like a conventional toilet. After the container has been used only once, the lid, which opens easily, can be opened inadvertently or by the expanding gases that accompany the disintegration of such waste. This container is accordingly not a hygienic solution to the problem.
Another toilet is known from the German Utility Model Patent No. U 7 103 988. This toilet has a seat with a pitlike chamber under it. The chamber is heat insulated and communicates with a refrigerating system. When the waste drops into the pit, it freezes. The inner surface of the pit is lined with a bag. The bag is extracted with the deep-frozen waste inside it and removed before it can thaw. The drawback to this device is that waste leaves the body at 36.degree., which represents a lot of heat to dissipate, so that a lot of power is needed to freeze it. An expensive freezer with a loud motor for its compressor, however, is not welcome at camp sites. Furthermore, the problem of where to deposit the waste still remains.